


I'll be by your side (any time you're needing me)

by baeconandeggs, cherrybaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angel Park Chanyeol, Angst, Domestic, Fantasy, Hate to Love, M/M, Mention of an almost car accident, Mention of blood, Past Sehun/Baekhyun, Slight Kaisoo - Freeform, Slight fluff, implied infidelity, mentions of alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybaeks/pseuds/cherrybaeks
Summary: Baekhyun didn't believe angels existed, until his guardian angel appeared to save him. The problem was this angel couldn't dissapear and was visible to the human eye. Also, he couldn't leave Baekhyun alone apparently.





	I'll be by your side (any time you're needing me)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** #BAE035  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** First of all! I can't thank enough the mods for dealing with me, you guys are totally the best. I'm really sorry if I bothered you too much. Why did this take me so long to write? I don't even know. This was going to be way longer than this since I planned more for it, but I had to cut it short, I hope that the essence of what I had in mind is there and it didn't end up bad. Dear prompter, I fell in love with this prompt as soon as I saw it so I hope you like it even a little bit as much as I liked the prompt. Thank you to everyone who listened to me whining about this. Lastly, but very important too, thank you to everyone who reads this. Title from Walking In The Wind by 1D. (By the way, don't be scared by the tags, It's very very slight but just to warn you)

Baekhyun slammed the door shut, hard. He heard how Sehun shouted calling him back, but he proceeded to quickly walk down the stairs of the building and almost fell to the floor in the process. His idea of jumping three stair steps at the same time didn’t end up being as brilliant as he thought. But he wouldn’t wait for the elevator to come, he needed to get out of here as fast as he could. Sehun could come and try sweet talking him to get him back to his apartment and Baekhyun certainly didn’t want to begin again with whatever shit Sehun had to tell him.

He felt how something broke inside him as he remembered how Sehun wouldn’t care enough to come after him. Baekhyun dismissed the thought, continuing with his escaping mission.

The cold air hit his face when he faced the street. His cheeks were starting to turn pink. He cursed under his breath because he had forgotten to pick up his scarf. It was the navy blue one that Kyungsoo gifted him in his birthday, now he didn’t know when could be the next time he would see the piece of clothing. He wasn’t going back to get it of course, he preferred to die frozen than seeing Sehun stupid face again.

Baekhyun was taking long steps, more like running in an attempt to put the more distance he could between him and Sehun. He thought about going to Kyungsoo’s, he lived near here while Baekhyun’s apartment was really so fucking far.

That couldn’t be though.

Baekhyun remembered how the younger mentioned this morning that he would have a date night with Jongin, so they must be all romantic right now while here he was with his eyes all watery.

Why everyone seemed to have a happy relationship while he was stuck in this shit?

Baekhyun wanted to scream, he was mad. He and Sehun had another big fight, _again_. He thought this was it. Hopefully this would be the last time something like this would happen. Their relationship had reached the end, they couldn’t make it work anymore.

But a part of him still wished they could try it one last time, though.

Eventually he slowed down his pace, looking down at his feet thinking about what he should do about this Sehun-is-an- situation. It was late at night, the streets weren’t as crowded as they would be if it was earlier in the day, it was only him walking the lonely pavement.

What should he do honestly? Did he have to completely erase Sehun from his mind? Or they could try it one last time? Baekhyun swore he could heard Kyungsoo’s voice in his mind telling him to format the part of his brain that saved Sehun-related information. However, the odds that the stupid part of Baekhyun’s brain will forgive Sehun as soon as he lays his eyes on him were pretty high.

Baekhyun was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn’t see the traffic light when he was crossing a street.

It was green.

Announcing that traffic could proceed.

And a car was going straight in his direction.

Baekhyun’s eyes grew wide when he saw the vehicle approaching him, too close that the lights coming from it were nearing blinding him.

He should move. He really should. Yet, he was frozen as if his feet were glued to the ground. The car’s speed was too fast, the probabilities that it could stop were… None. It’ll hit him. Baekhyun was sure of it as fear began creeping upon him. Baekhyun thought how the probabilities he could survive were also none. This was how his life was going to end?

It was true what people say. You indeed see your life pass in your eyes when you’re about to die. At least Baekhyun saw happy memories, he didn’t see sad ones or think about regrets. Instead, he saw the vivid image of his mother’s warm eyes and his best friend’s heart-shaped smile.

Suddenly, he wasn’t standing in front of the car anymore. Baekhyun swore he felt a hand around his arm that pushed him out of the car’s way. It passed by centimeters beside him, and Baekhyun was without even a scratch.

Everything happened in a matter of seconds, one moment he was a second away of getting hit and the other he was standing in the opposite street, standing safely with no car attempting to end with his life.

What the fuck just happened?

He leaned on a tree trying to compose himself again. Baekhyun had to stay there for a couple of minutes, his heart beating so rapidly that it could go out of his chest. He didn’t understand a single thing.

Baekhyun stared confused at his arm, to be more exact, the part of his skin where he felt he was being pulled away. It felt… Warm. Strangely warm. Warm as if he was standing in the sun and not in a windy, cold night. That was weirder, and Baekhyun didn’t know if he was imagining it.

“What the damn hell?” Baekhyun murmured to himself, and if it wasn’t weird enough, a gust of wind brushed no other than that spot on his skin.

Baekhyun wasn’t a guy that believes in ghost or in paranormal shit but this sure was as weird as that one time he was in Kyungsoo’s home and they heard someone knocked and door magically opened itself. Kyungsoo swore it was some spirit wanting to spook them, Baekhyun, however, thought it was him who didn’t close correctly the door.

When Baekhyun was sure he recovered his breath again, he resumed his walk and finally reached his apartment. He was too tired to bother taking off his clothes, he neither paid attention to Mongryong continuously barking.

Baekhyun should be worrying because his pet wasn’t a loud one. Mongryong was a calm puppy, not the type to bark every damn time a neighbor passes by his door outside. Mongryong always greeted Baekhyun with a lick on his face, not with a random bark which Baekhyun completely ignored. Now his poor dog must be thinking he was a bad master. But could he blame him? This was too much for a night. Baekhyun needed to rest, or at least pretend he could rest, so he went straight to his bedroom.

As soon as his face hit the pillow the tears he was holding came out and he stayed there. Alone. Mongryong was laying beside the bed –calmer now that he saw the state his master was in–. Sad puppy eyes that mirrored Baekhyun’s own were watching him, and yet Baekhyun felt alone.

Slumber took over him with dry tears on his face.

But Baekhyun wasn’t as alone as he thought.

The warm feeling on his skin didn’t quite leave him neither.

He should have paid more attention to why Mongryong was barking earlier.

\--

Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes, followed by a yawn escaping from his mouth. He was tired, he had a tough night with everything that happened yesterday, no wonder why he barely got a wink of sleep.

He stared at the white ceiling thinking about last night. Baekhyun felt how his eyes started to water again as he remembered Sehun shouting at him. He didn’t want to start crying that early in the morning so he better get up and occupy his mind in other things rather than in his stupid, idiot –yet pretty– boyfriend (or it was ex-boyfriend?).

He picked up his phone from the table beside him just to see a missed call from Sehun, causing a long sigh to escape from his mouth as he returned the device to its previous location. Nevermind, the ceiling was more interesting.

A shiver ran through his body. The day was pretty cold, even though the windows were closed he was still freezing. What was with the time that it was always so freaking cold? So Baekhyun proceed to wrap himself in all the blankets he could put his hand on. As minutes passed, Baekhyun continued there. Laying in his bed, not moving at all. He wanted to stay in that bed, maybe his problem could magically disappear if he completely ignored them. That was the solution an adult Baekhyun could came up with.

Baekhyun thought 2 minutes later that, however, sleepy and tired, he had to continue with his life though. He had things to do, obligations to take care of. Baekhyun finally got up from his bed and that was a progress in his mind.

His whole body was still covered in at least 3 blankets so he looked like a walking sushi going to the bathroom. In his way, something caught his eyes. Baekhyun saw as if a shadow was moving behind him. Perfect, he was imagining things now, _again._

He stood in front of the mirror, his hands on the sink while looking at himself. His reflection was a mess, his face was a mess, everything was mess. _I am a mess_ , Baekhyun thought in his mind, picking up the toothbrush.

Baekhyun carefully washed his teeth, taking as long as he could. When he was done, he proceed to wash his face, splashing water on his features. He hoped that the cold water could finish waking him up. Then he saw it again.

Baekhyun let out a scream when he saw a pair of big, round eyes watching him through the mirror. Sleepiness completely erased from his body. The blankets dropped to the floor as he lost his grip on them.

So he didn’t imagine the shadow and resulted to be a whole man standing behind him.

“Who the fuck are you? What are you doing here?” He said raising his voice, turning to face the spying man behind him.

It was barely 8 o’clock in the morning. He didn’t even had his coffee and Baekhyun already had another problem. A really big problem, like a stalker is in my apartment kind of problem.

“Who are you?” Baekhyun asked again.

The man didn’t answer to him. His face didn’t show any emotions.

Baekhyun could be tiny in stature but he wasn’t less intimidating. He turned to the male and pointed a finger at him, “Hey! Are you deaf? Explain yourself. Now! Unless you want me to throw you out of the window.”

The man remained with his expressionless face, watching him. And Baekhyun may or may not had started cursing at him.

“Wait. Can you see me?” The man exclaimed later, his voice as serious as his face, making Baekhyun to lose his nerves. He might die from a heart attack right now. 

“Of course I see you! Do you think I’m stupid?” He said looking at his surroundings for something he could use as a weapon. According to movies this is when he should have a baseball bat in his hands now, but he was left with nothing but towels and a bottle of shampoo. Baekhyun didn’t know this person, he could harm him or something worst. Kidnap him for example. Baekhyun doubted Kyungsoo would pay a big amount of money just to see his face again. This was it, his life ended…

The man looked down, murmuring under his breath and interrupting Baekhyun’s panic thoughts, “I don’t understand why you can see me.”

Baekhyun didn’t understand a word of what he meant with that, he just wanted him to be out of his sight, so he tried to push him out of his bathroom, “Get out of here!”

But the man didn’t move, not even a millimeter.

“What should I do now?” The man furrowed his brows looking down at his feet, “I’m new to this. I’m not one of those guardian angels that have been protecting humans for centuries by now...” He said more to himself because Baekhyun barely could hear his words.

“I demand and explanation right know!” Baekhyun shouted again.

“Listen Baekhy–”

The tiny one from the two interrupted him, “How do you even know my name?!”

The man lifted his gaze, his voice calm, “Could you please stop shouting for a moment and let me talk?”

What kind of disrespect was this? This man kindly told him to shut the fuck up and Baekhyun wasn’t having any of it.

“Excuse me?! I’m not gonna shut up. What the fuck are you doing here?! You plan to kidnap me, right?!” Baekhyun agitated his hand, while holding a towel and waving it as an act of threating the man. Silly, but Baekhyun thought he looked intimidating.

The man grab Baekhyun by his shoulders, stopping him and looking right at his eyes, “Calm down Baekhyun. I am not going to hurt you. I am supposed to do the complete opposite.”

“If you don’t explain right fucking now, I swear to God that I’ll throw you out of the window.”

Since they were closer now, Baekhyun took a better view of him. The other male’s eyes were round and big, directly looking at him as if he wanted to see through Baekhyun’s soul. Baekhyun felt uneasy looking at them. Also, Baekhyun felt how the man’s hands were warm on his shoulders. Something was different with him. It scared Baekhyun.

Baekhyun put distance between them, “Talk. Now.”

The man pulled him by his wrist now, directing them back to Baekhyun’s room. And again there he was with his warm hands.

“Don’t fucking touch me you damn asshole!” And maybe Baekhyun should stop swearing.

“Listen Baekhyun. Let’s go straight to the point…” The man bit his bottom lip, looking unsure but at least his face wasn’t that serious anymore, “I am not really sure if I am allowed to tell you this, but I am an angel. A guardian angel. Your guardian angel, to be exact.”

This man was an angel. Right, and Baekhyun was the president of Korea now. What a joke.

“Stop talking rubbish and proceed to the point where you tell me the truth.”

“That _is_ the truth Baekhyun.”

“An angel? You must be kidding. I have heard better excuses.” Baekhyun went to sit on his bed, not losing sight of this man.

Seriously, an angel? What the fuck?

“I guess you must have heard about angels before. Humans are... Aware, of their existence. Human kind suspect our presence, but they think is a myth. Angels truly exist. There are angels up there” The man’s index finger pointed to the ceiling, he wanted to gesture to the sky, or heaven, whatever shit Baekhyun didn’t mind until minutes ago. 

“There are a lot of angels, actually. We are divided in types. Let’s say some have titles, the archangels for example, you must know them. Some angels serve as messengers, some have connection with humanity, and others do heaven’s tasks such as…” The man realized Baekhyun’s annoyed expression. “Oh for heavenly lord, I divagated from the topic.” 

“Fuck yes, you’re rambling.” Baekhyun confirmed.

“There are guardian angels. They get assigned a person to protect and guide through life. I am one of them and you are my new assigned human, so I am here to protect you not to harm you Baekhyun.” His eyes somehow grew even bigger while he was talking, “Oh! Now that I have mentioned your name, since you are the person I have to guard then as expected I have to know your name obviously. There are plenty facts about your life in my knowledge.”

If this man couldn’t be any more of a stalker…

“Guardian angels only appear when the person we protect is at risk and in need of our help. Also, we are invisible to the human eye…” The man confused gaze was directed at Baekhyun, “I do not understand why you are capable of see me. There must be a failure.”

What was this man talking about? Baekhyun didn’t believe not even a word.

“Let’s pretend I believe you’re an angelic being for a second, I don’t see wings Mr. Angel.” Baekhyun’s hands moved around then gestured to his own back, indicating the absence of a pair of wings. Baekhyun was sure wings were a must in the angels look, “So your point is totally invalid.”

“Do you want me to show you my wings? When we are here with humans we tend to hide them, depending on what we have to do. I think humans aren’t supposed to see our wings, well… In fact, humans are not supposed to see us at all, sometimes they sense the angelic presence, though. But I can make my wings appear if you–“

Baekhyun interrupted him. Shit, this man really had a tendency to talk rapidly and make Baekhyun’s mind more confused than what it was.

“Could you please stop rambling?” Baekhyun said, harsh, mimicking the man’s earlier words.

That resulted, the man shut up and looked down. Baekhyun thought he kind of looked ashamed.

An idea sparked in Baekhyun’s brain. He didn’t understand anything about what the man said, but Baekhyun wanted to prove if it had sense somewhere. 

“Your job is practically to protect me, right?” Baekhyun asked.

The man nodded, “That is correct.”

“So I guess you can also revert damage caused to me?”

“That is correct too, but partially. I can revert minor injuries, not major diseases for example. There is a line between angels and humans. Angels can’t interfere that much with humanity, so we can’t stop death. Try to prevent it, yes. But no erase that mundane fact. So humans don’t lose their mortality.” There goes the man talking fast again, speaking of things Baekhyun didn’t ask,

“Then if I do a small cut on one my fingers, you would be able to stop me from bleeding, right?”

“What? No!” The man’s voice raised a pitch, “I mean, why would you do that?” 

“Until there’s no proof, then is not true.” Baekhyun spoke with his skeptical tone. That’s what happened when you belong to the scientific side.

The man opened his mouth to say something but Baekhyun was quick to exit the room and went straight to the kitchen. Baekhyun searched for a knife and picked it up with his right hand as soon as he found it.

He heard steps coming nearer and a deep voice warning him, “Wait! For the heavenly lord, what are you doing? Come back here!” 

Some people would say Baekhyun was crazy, he could harm himself like this. However, Baekhyun knew his professional hand that was used to perform surgery on animals wouldn’t do a silly mistake. And as he said, Baekhyun did a petite precise cut on his left hand’s thumb, small enough to barely bleed, a tiny blood drop surfaced on his skin.

“Your time to work that celestial magic Mr. Angel.” Baekhyun extended his hand to the man in front of him.

The man let out a long sigh, but still grabbed Baekhyun’s hand between his. Baekhyun noted how the man’s hands were much bigger than his own, Baekhyun’s long slender fingers looked small around those big ones.

Warmth ran through his hand and suddenly the cut disappeared as if it never existed. It seemed like a scene out of a Disney movie.

So it was true.

Baekhyun had the company of an angel.

Not a simple angel, _his_ guardian angel.

\--

Baekhyun was left speechless.

Baekhyun thought that he was dreaming. He had read somewhere that when you’re dreaming you can’t tell the time. So he looked up to the clock hanging on his wall, he read the numbers, he saw the clock hands moving. Shit.

He still didn’t quite believe that this man was an angel.

And he had a million questions on his mind now.

“How are you able to do that?”

They could be sitting on the couch in the living room now and minutes could have passed since the an-angel-healed-me incident, but Baekhyun’s perplexed eyes were still glued to his hand. 

“Angels are able to do a lot of things. I think I have already stated that.”

“What kind of other stuff can you do? Read my mind or something like that?” Baekhyun teased.

“I am a guardian angel, not one of those characters from movies and books that human kind seems to enjoy.”

Baekhyun’s hand, more in his thumb, had this warmth sensation. The same one Baekhyun felt when the man left his hands in his shoulders or when he grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist. 

“It is common this warmth I feel after you touch me?”

“I… I don’t know honestly, I haven’t touched another human before, not like that. Angels just, as you imagine, watch humans from distance. We only help when it is necessary.”

He didn’t feel this warmth in his shoulders or in his wrist anymore, though. Baekhyun guessed that it begins to dissipate after some time. However, it _was_ there. Baekhyun didn’t imagine it. This reminded him when yesterday…

Baekhyun’s eyes grew wide in realization, “You were there last night?! You saved me?!”

“From the automobile? That was me.” The man said with a nod, “I saw that it was going to run over you. You didn’t move so I had to interfere. My duty is to protect you.”

“So you saved me…” Baekhyun murmured. He stayed silent after that, processing the information. This I-have-a-guardian-angel thing had a bit more sense now. Because Baekhyun didn’t understand how he could escape unscathed yesterday. 

Baekhyun scrutinized the angel. He was dressed in all white, an impeccable white suit covered his figure. It gave him a clean and pure impression. He had long legs –hence the tall stature that towered Baekhyun’s– His ears pointed out in an elfish way, sleek jet black hair and a mole on his nose that Baekhyun found cute.

Baekhyun figured it out what was strange with the angel’s eyes. A golden ring circled his dark irises, making them glow. This was a whole new level of heterochromia.

The gold in his eyes was obvious, why Baekhyun didn’t notice it before? Right, because he was panicking that stranger broke into his apartment.

White. Gold. Angel, right?

Said eyes fell on Baekhyun as the man spoke again, “But you were crying last night…”

Baekhyun had forgotten about that. He got distracted with this “angel” and no Sehun thoughts had come to his mind. He didn’t answer to the previous comment. Baekhyun didn’t wanted to talk about his fight with his boyfriend, less with a stranger, angel or not.

So Baekhyun returned to his questions.

“What’s your name? Or should I call you some weird shit like your Celestial Majesty or your Angelic Highness?” Baekhyun’s mocking tone appeared, “Because don’t expect that from me then. I’m gonna continue with Mr. Angel.” Baekhyun wasn’t an impolite person, his mother taught him manners, but he wasn’t going to speak with angel’s titles.

“You can call me Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol? Really?

“As simple as that? I didn’t expect something that… Korean.”

“I am an angel not an alien.” Chanyeol said as if being an angel was something super normal, “Or did you expect some European look alike angel to take care of a Korean boy?” Chanyeol tried to imitate Baekhyun’s teasing.

Baekhyun didn’t want to give him the reason but he had a point.

“So angels have different kinds of appearance then? And if you look Asian you get assigned to a person from the Asian continent?”

“Kind of. It is not quite like that, though. Besides, it is better when–” Chanyeol stopped then, “I think I have broken at least a hundred rules of the Angel Code by now. Humans shouldn’t know this much information. Oh heavenly lord, Junmyeon is going to be mad at me.”

“Angel Code?” Baekhyun asked once more.

“Yes. We–”

Mongryong appeared in the living room, finally waking up from his sleep after staying up all night with Baekhyun. As soon as the puppy’s eyes fell on the angel, he started to bark while he wiggled his cute butt. Damn corgi.

“Mongryong!” Baekhyun tried and failed to shush his dog.

“He will be like that if I am around.”

Baekhyun furrowed his brows, looking again at the angel when his brain already had another question, “When a dog barks at the middle of the night is it because your guardian angel is watching over you?”

“Most likely. Animals are more sensitive to the angel’s presence than humans are.”

“Wow. He knew you were here and I didn’t paid attention.”

Mongryong calmed down when Baekhyun started to pet him.

“That’s correct.” Affirmed the angel.

_Chanyeol._

\--

“To start off, why are you here?”

“I lost count of how many time I have told you that guardian angels need to take care of their assigned person, and that you, are mine.”

“I mean, you said humans can’t see angels but I pretty much can see you.” Baekhyun was rubbing his hand on Mongryong’s tummy, the puppy fell asleep on Baekhyun’s lap when he confirmed that the angel’s presence wasn’t a threat to Baekhyun.

“Angels are invisible to the human eye. I am not sure why you can see me. I have never heard of something like this before, this is the first time a human can see me.” The angel mumbled what he said next, Baekhyun thought he didn’t listen correctly, “I believe that is because I cannot control some powers, the change happened not long ago…”

Chanyeol returned to his habit of speaking fast, “Usually, guardian angels only appear when people need our help, then we go back to heaven after we have done our job here. I appeared yesterday because you needed me but…” His deep voice trailed off for a second time, “I tried to disappear last night and I couldn’t.”

“What do you mean with that?”

“If I cannot disappear then I will have to stay here with you, even if you are not in danger.”

They had a problem there.

\--

Baekhyun had another problem. Yeah, he kind of accepted he had a guardian angel, who on top of that had to stay with him thanks to some angelic powers failure. 

He _kinda_ accepted it.

They didn’t talk more about it after their previous conversation. Baekhyun was starting to feel a headache coming thanks to receiving too much unbelievable information in a short spare of time, so he stopped trying to make sense of this situation. Baekhyun went to his bedroom to try having some sleep.

Although, in Chanyeol’s mind guard a person meant following them everywhere.

He stayed in Baekhyun’s room, standing in front of his bed. Baekhyun wanted to hit him with a pillow, _another_ one, he had already throw a pillow at his face when the angel refused to leave him alone.

He’d let the angel continue with his guarding mission or whatever shit he had to do. Baekhyun’d deal with this later. Maybe when he woke up he’ll find that the angel disappeared. Or better, that everything was a weird dream. Baekhyun still considered that possibility.

Neither of that happened.

\--

Later that day, Baekhyun picked his keys and went to open the door. He needed to buy some things, a.k.a. his weekly supplies of chips and instant noodles. Cooking wasn’t one his skills.

Baekhyun barely had stepped a foot outside of his apartment when he had the angel behind his back.

“What? Why are you following me?”

“I need to guard you.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “I’m just going to the store. No big deal.”

“Anything can happen to you at any moment Baekhyun.”

“I’ll be fine Mr. Angel.”

Baekhyun tried to convince the angel to stay at home but Chanyeol continued to reject the idea of being left behind. After 10 minutes of discussing it, Baekhyun agreed that Chanyeol could go out with him. Only because Ms. Choi, Baekhyun’s upstairs neighbor, started to spy on the pair, as expected from her. Ms. Choi was interested in everyone’s life in this building, Baekhyun talking with someone who wasn’t his used visitors deserved her attention. That annoyed him more.

So Baekhyun let out a long sigh as he agreed to have company. He ended up doing the grocery shopping with a man dressed in a white suit beside him. Something super common to do on a Saturday afternoon of course.

He tried to ignore people’s stares on them, probably wondering why a man decided to go out dressed like that, or wondering why the man acted as if he was a body guard.

He was annoyed with Chanyeol’s attitude. He was annoyed with people watching him. But a bag of chips pleased his heart. 

Baekhyun later realized that first Ms. Choi saw him arguing with Chanyeol, and then it was the people at the store. 

Baekhyun wasn’t the only one who could see Chanyeol.

\--

Baekhyun passed the whole weekend dealing with the angel.

Chanyeol followed Baekhyun wherever he went, not losing Baekhyun from his sight. The angel didn’t stop asking if Baekhyun was feeling good or if he needed something. He knew Chanyeol was doing it out of obligation, and Baekhyun was tired of people faking care when in actually they didn’t give a fuck. He had enough with Sehun.

Baekhyun didn’t know how angels’ work was supposed to be, but this stalking didn’t have to be a part of it. This angel took it to another level. Baekhyun thought he needed his own space. In a couple of days the angel managed to overwhelm Baekhyun with his constant badgering.

And Baekhyun wasn’t a person with much tolerance.

\--

Monday. Work day.

When the angel mentioned that animals could sense better than humans if something angelic was going on, Baekhyun didn’t make the connection about the kind of problems that will bring.

Baekhyun was a vet. His life was surrounded with animals.

It’ll be a mess.

Baekhyun had tried to make Chanyeol stay at home but he still wasn’t changing his mind about letting Baekhyun alone. As Baekhyun’s job was to take care of animals, his was taking care of Baekhyun, said Chanyeol.

The moment Chanyeol's foot set place on the veterinary clinic every single animal there sensed that the man accompanying him was different from the rest. Baekhyun expected this to happen.

As he imagined, all animals started to not behave at all. Dogs didn’t stop barking, cats were with their nerves on edge, and a hamster escaped from his cage running all over the place.

Baekhyun was wrong. It wasn’t a mess.

It was a chaos.

Baekhyun had to deal with all of that while trying to found a proper excuse to tell his coworkers why he brought company today. Because he couldn't go telling his assistant something like: _‘Oh yeah, meet Chanyeol, my guardian angel. He can’t disappear so he follows me everywhere. Don’t worry about him, he likes to use fancy lenses and to dress like a royal prince.’_

Instead he said Chanyeol was his cousin from the States that came to visit Korea and learn about his roots.

Baekhyun hoped they believed him.

Chanyeol couldn’t stop watching him, carefully, and he seemed to barely blink. That caused Baekhyun to be all tense and irritated. He didn’t like the serious gaze Chanyeol gave him.

It was worst when he had to make a splint for a little Siamese cat that hurt her front leg with a pair of eyes analyzing his movements. He had to start over 3 times, but what could he do when he had golden eyes on him?

This was going to be a tough day.

More like a tough week.

In what moment his life ended up with a random man following him everywhere?

\--

“We have to do something about your appearance Mr. Angel, if you’re gonna continue with this shit of goin’ out with me then you better have a change.” Baekhyun stated one day, walking to his room.

“My appearance? What do you mean?” Baekhyun heard the angel answered as well as the sound of steps behind him.

“You look like some arrogant fancy man whose hobby is drinking wine every day. It’s annoying.” Baekhyun started searching something for the angel to wear in his closet. The notorious size different would be a problem, but he found a black hoodie big enough to fit the angel.

“Try this.”

The angel raised his eyebrow looking at the human, “An angel in black?” The time they had been spending together was noticeable, because the angel had started to pick Baekhyun’s teasing tone, “Do you honestly think an angel is allowed to wear any color besides white?”

Baekhyun let out a sigh rolling his eyes, this angel always had to protest. He then looked for the biggest white shirt he could find, a Supreme one. The majority of clothes in his closet were Supreme, he had to be honest.

Baekhyun handed it to the angel, along with a pair of light blue jeans –he thought those were Sehun’s because there was no way his short legs could fit in–

“In my rules angels can wear jeans so don’t complain again.”

Chanyeol only nodded and went to the bathroom. Baekhyun saw in his eyes the expression that said he didn’t want to leave him alone, the bathroom’s door slightly ajar confirmed his suspicions.

He came back couple of minutes after.

Baekhyun wouldn’t accept it, he thought the angel looked good like this. He understood the angel was good-looking in his white suit but how could a celestial being look this handsome in normal and mundane clothes? All angels must have to look good every time, _ethereal_ , he guessed.

He shook his head dismissing the thought and made a mental note to order some white clothes online, and some color contact lenses too.

–which later were useless because they couldn’t cover the fucking golden glow in the angel’s eyes–

Damn angel.

\--

Baekhyun haven’t heard from Sehun since that Saturday morning. No messages. No calls.

It didn’t surprise Baekhyun. That was the normal between them. They’d have a big fight, then they wouldn’t speak to each other, mutually ignoring the other’s existence, until Sehun went back to Baekhyun asking for forgiveness and Baekhyun foolishly forgave him.

The circle with no end.

He should listen to Kyungsoo and not forgive Sehun this time. Baekhyun wished he could do that.

“What are you thinking?” The angel interrupted his thoughts.

Baekhyun was sitting in the kitchen table, while Chanyeol prepared some dish that he insisted was healthier for Baekhyun than instant noodles and take out. Baekhyun hated when Chanyeol did things like that. He knew he had bad eating habits, but he wasn’t complaining about it. Baekhyun was happy like that. He didn’t want some stupid angel telling him what to eat and what not.

To add to his frustration, how could an angel cook better than him? He didn’t even belong to humanity and there he goes preparing delicious human food. How did he even learn to cook?

Maybe Baekhyun shouldn’t have told Chanyeol the wonders of the internet… 

Baekhyun really wanted Chanyeol to be distracted with something that wasn’t Byun Baekhyun’s well-being. He didn’t accomplish his objective, though. Chanyeol was always worried about Baekhyun.

“Do I have to tell you what I’m thinking now?” Baekhyun harshly replied, he wasn’t on the mood to talk.

“You seem worried… And sad.” Chanyeol pointed out.

“Just thinking about my boyfriend. Stop asking about it Mr. Angel.”

“Do you mean the one that made you cry the first day I appeared?” Chanyeol asked while chopping some vegetables. Appearing food out of nowhere wasn’t in the book of angelic powers, or at least Chanyeol wasn’t aware they could that, so he had to adjust with the human way of feeding since angels didn’t have to properly eat.

Baekhyun stayed silent, not answering that question.

The silence remained until the angel spoke again, “If someone makes you cry like that, then he should not have to stay in your life. No one has to keep a person’s company by their side if the only thing they can offer is hurt, suffering and tears.”

Baekhyun barely listened to Chanyeol’s sincere advice. The voice in the back of his mind was telling him the angel was right. However, he didn’t paid attention to it since his eyes were now focused in something deadly that threatened him.

“Are you planning to kill me or what?!” Baekhyun shouted when he saw what was in the chopping board. Cucumber. 

“Aren’t you supposed to know that I _can’t_ eat cucumber?! Damn my guardian angel was trying poison me!” Baekhyun saw how golden eyes turned to look at him, completely confused and hurt, “Shit, this fucking angel can’t even do his job properly!” 

Out of all the guardian angels in heaven he had to be assigned to an incompetent one.

Baekhyun, as stubborn as he is, refused to eat that night.

\--

“Who is he?” Kyungsoo asked when he saw the tall man escorting Baekhyun.

It was Friday night. The day Kyungsoo, Jongin and Baekhyun used to go out for some drinks and to catch up with each other.

They would have another person with them today.

It was the first time that Baekhyun would introduce the angel to Kyungsoo and Jongin. He was afraid about what his friends would say and how this night will turn out. He haven’t even mentioned the name of Chanyeol in the calls he exchanged with Kyungsoo these past days, Baekhyun was trying to delay the meeting as long as he could.

But the day came.

“Oh I know both of you! Lovelies Kyungsoo and Jongin.” Chanyeol greeted them a bit too happily, “I paired you up. I am glad to see both of you together.” He added with a toothy smile.

What?

Baekhyun did mention Kyungsoo and Jongin in conversations he had with the angel, when the angel couldn’t stop asking questions, but he hadn’t actually met them, though? Oh right, Chanyeol knew things about him,

Wait, what did he mean with the _‘I paired you up’_ thing.

“What are you talkin’ about?” A confused Jongin asked.

Baekhyun laughed, trying to cover that comment, “Excuse him, he's a cousin from the States. Jongin and Soo, meet Chanyeol.”

Kyungsoo gave him a knowing look. Kyungsoo knew Baekhyun too well, he knew Baekhyun was lying.

Baekhyun ignored further explications.

He was going to enjoy this night.

\--

Baekhyun certainly wasn’t enjoying this night.

He thought all the possibilities of how this night could turn out but he didn’t think he would have to act as a babysitter to an angel. Maybe he was exaggerating with that.

Baekhyun was used to third wheeling his friends, no matter how many times Kyungsoo and Jongin told him they were fine with his presence. So he expected he would be left alone with Chanyeol as Jongin and Kyungsoo went to dance for a while since Baekhyun had company now.

Baekhyun normally would dance all night long. Instead, he was stuck in the bar tonight. A couple of beers would do good for him.

He ordered one for him and another for the angel, who to Baekhyun’s surprise accepted the drink, perhaps to blend with their surroundings. The angel picked it up and brought it slowly to his mouth, Chanyeol’s face scrunched up when his lips touched the liquid. Right, alcohol was a drink from hell that such a pure thing as an angel couldn’t drink. Baekhyun didn’t saw that one coming.

“What is this? I cannot drink it.” The angel said putting the beer down.

Baekhyun snorted, continuing drinking, with the angel by his side. Chanyeol’s hands were kind of playing with the glasses, he was a celestial being in a crowded bar packed with drunk people and couples dancing everywhere. A part of Baekhyun’s mind thought the angel looked cute, so innocent in such a bad and mundane world.

“Wow, I must be in heaven because I’m looking at an angel.” Some guy said to Chanyeol. That one should be in the top 5 bad pick-up lines Baekhyun had ever heard.

Right. A guy hitting on an actual angel with that line. That was what Baekhyun needed tonight.

Chanyeol’s eyes grew wide, probably in panic, “For the heavenly lord, h-how do you know that?”

“Of course I’d know babe.” The guy leaned closer to Chanyeol, “Can you take off your clothes for me tonight? You don’t have to hide your wings with me.” He whispered with a smirk. Baekhyun could still heard it since Chanyeol was practically glued to his side. He almost facepalmed, that pick-up line was worst.

The angel couldn’t believe what the guy was saying, “I- I… I cannot make my wings visible for you.”

Poor flustered angel, Baekhyun said in his mind. He needed rescue.

“He’s with me. I’d appreciate if you evaporate from here now. Thank you very much.” Baekhyun’s deadly stare fell on him. Kyungsoo was his best friend, he learned from the best.

As expected, the guy walked away. Baekhyun was proud of his power.

“Baekhyun, how could he know what I am?” Chanyeol questioned concerned while holding a glass of water in an act of pretending he was actually drinking something.

“He didn’t know. He was just someone who his Google search of pick-up up lines didn’t end up as well as he thought.”

Chanyeol’s mouth opened forming an ‘o’, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry.” Baekhyun assured him, “That kinda offended me tho. I don’t have angel grace but I’m sure I look attractive as hell. I want someone hitting on me too.”

Baekhyun then remembered Sehun. He kept thinking of him as alcohol continued passing through his lips. Fuck it. He was going to have fun tonight. He needed someone to make him forget about stupid boyfriends. He didn’t need a Sehun in his life.

“I wanna hook up with someone, I didn’t wear this tight leather pants for nothing.” Baekhyun stood up from where he sat when the alcohol was starting to have its effects on him.

“What is a hook up?”

Baekhyun ignored the confused angel and approached a handsome man that he had caught checking him out earlier. Baekhyun may have been drunker that what he thought he was because he sat on his lap, directly asking if he could fuck him.

“Baekhyun! For the heavenly lord! What are you doing? Control yourself.” A perplexed angel exclaimed.

“Mr. Angel! Leave me alone! I wanted to fuck! And you ruined it!” Baekhyun protested when he felt a pair of arms around him that separated him from the man, Baekhyun’s complete torso beginning to heat up. Chanyeol tried to avoid any touching because he knew that Baekhyun didn’t like how his skin warmed with his touch, but this merited it.

No matter how much Baekhyun whined it after that, Chanyeol paid extra attention to him the rest of the night, so Baekhyun wouldn’t do a silly mistake.

\--

The morning after. Baekhyun didn’t need to go to a bar to forget stupid boyfriends anymore, because…

Sehun texted him.

_i wanna see you. friday, same place same hour?_

Baekhyun already had a headache thanks to the hangover, it was going to be worse now.

“Is a message from your boyfriend, isn’t it? Your face is pale and you seem troubled.”

Baekhyun nodded in silence, his eyes blinking in disbelief at his phone screen.

“He is not a good person Baekhyun. As your guardian angel, I would recommend that do not answer to him.”

“Don’t tell me what to do. It’s my life.” Baekhyun drifted his gaze, the wall was more interesting than the text he received or the angel and hid advice.

Angels and humans could say he was a fool because he was going to give Sehun another chance.

 _yes._ He typed.

\--

Everything was going... Fine.

If someone could say that his relationship with Sehun was fine, or if having an angel around was fine.

Baekhyun could handle it. At least he could manage the having an angel around situation. They weren't arguing over the smallest things as before and that counted as a progress. Baekhyun was kind of, _just a little bit_ , tolerating the angel presence everywhere.

_Kind of_

Until he snapped.

Baekhyun was done.

“I'm not someone you need to save. I don't need protection. I can take care of myself!” Baekhyun yelled.

Everything started because Baekhyun pulled out a cigarette and brought it to his lips. An old habit he yet had to quit. With his meeting with Sehun past Friday, they sort of got back together again. Baekhyun had a feeling something was… Off, strange, wrong. _Bad_. Kyungsoo told him he should for once trust his gut and dump him, even Chanyeol continued with his deep advises. Baekhyun couldn’t stop thinking about it and he knew a cigarette could calm him a bit.

But the angel had to comment how smoking was bad for him. As if he didn’t know that already

“Stop trying to change me!” The tiny man continued, cigarette still hanging between his slender fingers.

“I am not trying to change you Baekhyun. I am worried about you. I care about you.”

“You don’t care about me! It’s your job, that’s different. So please shut the fuck up.”

“I-“ The angel was interrupted again.

“I'm fucking tired of people thinking less of me. Just because people think I look delicate or whatever shit they it’s in their minds, then I'm incapable of accomplish things and I'm some princess kept in a tower that needs to be rescued from a dragon. And let me tell you something, Mr. Angel Chanyeol, I don’t need to be rescued. I. Fucking. Not. And don't you dare to tell that's I do because I swear to your heavenly lord, I’ll cut your wings.” Baekhyun paused, “It’s my life! I know what I have to do with it! So please don’t fucking tell me what’s good for me. Return to whatever place you came from, as far as I care you can go to hell. I don’t fucking care. Get the fuck out of here Chanyeol. I don't wanna see you ever again.”

“I _do_ care Baekhyun…” Chanyeol whispered. 

If Baekhyun hadn’t been so m he’d had seen the sincerity in the angel’s eyes.

“Don’t follow me or, I repeat, I’ll cut your wings even if I can’t see them.”

Baekhyun grabbed his coat and went out to the cold weather.

Chanyeol didn’t follow him this time.

\--

Baekhyun didn’t have to wait too much to know what the bad feeling he had was.

When he left the angel he didn’t know where to go, he only needed time for himself. He needed to think, he needed to breathe.

He wandered through the park near his block, don’t actually minding his surroundings until he saw something that caught his attention. Some very familiar man holding hands with another one that Baekhyun hadn’t seen before, treating him with kindness, kissing him with passion. No sight of what Baekhyun was used to.

Sehun. 

\--

Baekhyun curled up in his bed.

Tears began running down his cheeks. He couldn’t contain them anymore. Everything that he had been feeling coming after him. This felt like a déjà vu. The universe must be playing some joke on him, laughing at how stupid he was. 

He felt another body laying down beside him. Wrapping him in his arms. The same warm body that he had grown accustomed to be around him everywhere he goes.

Chanyeol. His guardian angel.

Baekhyun started to cry more. He couldn’t control his tears. Chanyeol held him tighter, pressing him against his chest, and Baekhyun hid his face in the crook of the angel’s neck. Chanyeol began drawing circles with the tip of his fingers throughout Baekhyun’s back, in his hips, in his shoulders, and anywhere his touch could reach.

The gesture made Baekhyun cry even more.

Chanyeol began humming a lullaby, fulfilling the silence that had been drown in the room.

When his distress didn’t cease, Chanyeol’s white wings appeared, covering him. Baekhyun hadn’t seen them before. Chanyeol used to hide them from human vision. He didn’t this time though. He knew the warmth his wings provided could make Baekhyun feel better.

He was protecting him, as always. Baekhyun’s heart warmed as Chanyeol’s own usual warmth covered him.

He didn’t stop crying, but he hugged Chanyeol even tighter. Not wanting to let go of him, never. Baekhyun fell asleep with white feathers softly brushing his arms and face.

He woke up barely two hours later, the same pair of arm and wings around him. 

“Do not cry anymore Baekhyun... You have spent the whole night crying. I do not like seeing you cry.” He whispered to Baekhyun’s ear.

Chanyeol continued, “Promise me something. Do not cry over a boy ever again. Tears in your eyes should not be there thanks to a boy that did not see what a wonderful person you are Baekhyun.”

“I won’t.”

Baekhyun realized some things that day. One, he won’t forgive Sehun anymore and he’d erase him from his memory. Two, this angel didn’t lie when he said he care about him.

\--

“Mr. Angel, I have a question for you. How long have you been my angel? Where were you my whole life?” Baekhyun wondered a Sunday morning. He had meant to ask the angel that before, but somehow it escaped from his mind. He then added jokingly, “Because I certainly haven't seen a handsome man in white making me breakfast before.”

It's been two months since the Sehun incident. Baekhyun was happier than what he ever was with him. He did it as he said, he wasn't thinking about him anymore. Completely forgotten. His angel helped him to forget him. It only served as a life reference: Don't do this decisions and mistakes again Baekhyun.

“The time I have been guarding you is the same of what you know. You were barely assigned to me when I had to save you from that automobile. Actually, would you believe me if I said that this is my first time guarding someone?” Chanyeol said putting a plate in the table and sitting in front of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun picked up his chopsticks to start eating, “You are kidding, right?”

“I am not. I think I am going to break more rules from the Angel Code by telling you this, but I have broken dozens of them already. If they wanted to expel me from heaven that would have occurred long ago, so...” Chanyeol was talking fast again, Baekhyun was used to try to keep up with what he was saying,

Baekhyun interrupted him giggling, “They are going to kick you out from heaven. But I can't afford a fallen angel to protect me so you better stay in good terms with your Angel Boss.”

Chanyeol once told him there were angels in charge of things, that they were some angels in a higher rank than him, therefore all guardian angels had someone who supervised their actions with humans, same with messenger angels and other kind of angels. He didn't want to say the angelic term for them so Baekhyun went with calling them the Angel Bosses.

Chanyeol didn't know why the Angel Boss of the guardian angels haven't done something about his visibility to the human eye. It was strange.

“Do they exist? I mean, fallen angels.”

It amazed Baekhyun how he didn't give a shit about this stuff months ago but now he couldn't stop asking questions about the celestial life. He was a curious person.

“Obviously. All of us are not good and kind. You could say that you were just lucky to be assigned to such as a perfect angel like me.” Chanyeol teased him while winking, followed with a laugh. Baekhyun was entranced by how ethereal the angel looked, “Joking. They are just a few, though. The number of angels who have sinned are pretty low.”

Baekhyun guessed then that the Angel Bosses existed to prevent angels from going bad, keeping all under control, no random sins. Heaven couldn't sustain a Satan 2.0 story.

“Oh. That's cool.” Baekhyun spoke with his mouth full of food, “What were you gonna say before I interrupted you? Don't think I forgot.”

“I was not a guardian angel before.” His golden glowing eyes looking at the human, “I... This is new to me. Guarding humans wasn't my area. Until Junmyeon one day decided to change my duties, transfer me to guard people. So actually, you are my first assigned human to protect. That is the reason why I did not understand some things...” Chanyeol lowered his head, as if he was ashamed. His hand went to pet Mongryong, the puppy was now used to the angel presence. Baekhyun was relief his ears could have a rest from the random barking.

Baekhyun didn't expect what the angel said. His mind already connected some dots. Chanyeol was new to this business, that's why he acted strange and overprotective those first days. That's cute, Baekhyun thought.

“I think that is also the reason why the failure happened, why you can see me, well... Everyone. I am just changed to be a guardian angel. It does not surprise me at all if something went wrong. Changing heavenly duties is not a common thing between angels. Although, the fact that I cannot disappear does surprise me. That have not happened to me before, in my past I worked with humans too and not even one time I could not disappear from Earth.”

Baekhyun thought that made sense. It had logic. A recently transferred angel can't control his new angelic powers.

“What was your celestial job before?” Baekhyun asked.

“I used to match humans with their ideal loved one.”

“So you were cupid? I'd love to see you as a baby with your bare ass, bow and arrows and everything” Baekhyun teased.

“What are you talking about? Do you mean shooting humans?” 

“Nevermind.” He laughed. Sometimes Baekhyun forgot that Chanyeol didn't understand all about human stuff.

“It is not like that. I was a Matchmaker Angel. Let me explain, a human soul has a connection with another one. It could be anyone in the world and their connections makes them ideal for each other.”

“Soulmates? I thought that didn’t exist.”

“You had thought the same about angels, hadn't you?” Chanyeol giggled, “That does not mean that they exactly have to be together, though. I have seen souls that are made for each other but have not met or the circumstances were not perfect. My job was to avoid that. I made possible that two souls could meet, I paired them so they could fall in love. And actually the last couple I paired were your friends.”

“So that's why you knew Kyungsoo and Jongin! But how does that work? How do you know a person's soulmate?”

“Angelic powers.” Chanyeol said with a grin. A smile Baekhyun hadn't realized how much he liked it.

Baekhyun wondered something now, “So... Who's my soulmate?”

“I cannot know now. I can guarantee that it was not Sehun. I did not have in my control those powers anymore, but from my experience I knew that you two were not made for each other.”

“Oh...”

He looked down. The mention of his ex didn't hurt anymore. Baekhyun was just sad that he couldn't know person who was the out there in the world that was made for him.

Baekhyun returned to eat the forgotten breakfast that Chanyeol prepared, he had been too concentrated with their conversation. The food was delicious, as always. While Chanyeol continued petting Mongryong. Baekhyun didn't imagine he would have this feeling of domesticity with a celestial being

He liked it.

A bit too much, though.

This would bring problems.

\--

It certainly brought problems. The next night out with Kyungsoo and Jongin to be exact, when a drunk Baekhyun was about to do something stupid.

It was as any out before. Just that now Baekhyun was pretty drunk and his mind couldn’t stop acting crazy.

 _Just kiss me._ His mind was shouting looking at Chanyeol.

The alcohol on his system really wasn't letting him think straight -well, he never thinks straight, this was a proof of it- He couldn't stop staring at Chanyeol's kissable lips, Chanyeol's long legs, Chanyeol's strong arms, Chanyeol's everything to be honest.

Baekhyun couldn't deny that the angel looked good as hell –his mind really said good as hell about an actual being from heaven, he was screwed it– He hadn't met another angels of course but Chanyeol had something. Baekhyun couldn't put his finger on what it was. He was different from any person he had met throughout the years

Baekhyun couldn’t hold it anymore so he approach him, becoming closer and closer to the man that had been by his side nonstop for months. Baekhyun was happy, finally he could accomplish what he had been thinking about for weeks now, Chanyeol’s lips were too tempting to keep Baekhyun’s sanity stable. Baekhyun thought that he’ll end up crazy if he didn’t know how Chanyeol’s lips felt against his own right now.

He wanted to know how they tasted, he wanted to bite that damn bottom lip of his that was his nightmare for the past nights. Chanyeol was a fucking angel, so he must kiss heavenly.

He couldn’t stop wondering those questions, for scientific purposes of course. 

Fuck it. He would face the consequences of desiring an angelic being later. Too many things that Baekhyun wanted to figure out so he just closed the distance between them. He did it fast, out of an impulse. His mind imagining it already.

But

Chanyeol went back, his already big eyes were even bigger.

“What are you doing?”

He was surprised, Baekhyun didn’t mind at all. For fuck’s sake, it was just a kiss.

“Don’t act surprised. You know I like boys, and you are a pretty good-looking one” Baekhyun said while trailing his eyes through Chanyeol’s body, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Chanyeol was damn handsome, he should appreciate the sight.

“Baekhyun. No.” Chanyeol’s voice was as if he was talking to some kid instead of a man in his mid-twenties.

“You’re my guardian angel” Baekhyun said as serious as he could be when the levels of alcohol in his system were too high, “You’re supposed to protect me, just grant me this wish Chanyeol.” Baekhyun pouted to make his point understood. Even though he was going to kiss Chanyeol no matter what. He wanted to do it. He _really_ wanted to kiss this man, angel or not.

“No.” Chanyeol repeated again, “You’re drunk.”

“Mr. Angel! Please!” Chanyeol stopped his mission, but Byun Baekhyun wouldn’t let it be.

So he went again, just that Chanyeol rejected him for the second time this night

“For the heavenly lord, you aren’t going to stop, are you?” 

“Please kiss me Chanyeol.”

“You’re drunk.”

Baekhyun certainly wasn't thinking what he was doing. Baekhyun spent the last 10 minutes wondering how he could politely ask him if he could suck his dick. He really needed to control his shit. He wanted to commit sins with an angel. He was going to hell, he was sure of it.

Wait, Baekhyun wondered something.

“Chanyeol! Do angels get hard? Like, do angels even have sex?” Baekhyun drunk self asked, “Wait! How are angels made? There are baby angels? Oh my god so cute!”

Chanyeol didn’t answer his questions and Baekhyun passed at least two whole minutes pouting.

The angel say goodbye to Kyungsoo and Jongin, then proceed to carry his tiny human to his apartment.

He didn’t mention anything to Baekhyun the next day.

\--

A week later Baekhyun found himself trying to convince the angel to go to the park. It was 11pm and it was snowing. It was a bad idea, he knew it. But Baekhyun loved winter.

"C'mon Chanyeol! Now that I'm the one telling you can go out with me you say no?" He sounded like a little kid whining and Baekhyun didn't care a slightest bit.

"It's freezing outside. You could catch a cold." Chanyeol's concerned tone made an appearance.

"I'm never cold when I'm around you Mr. Angel." Baekhyun said, sincerely.

Somehow that managed to convince his angel that he wasn't going to freeze to death, Chanyeol accepted Baekhyun's plans.

They went to the park, with snow falling on their shoulders and Baekhyun's cheeks turning pink.

He loved winter. Yeah, he was freezing but this time he had his own portable heater with him.

Instead that Chanyeol kept Baekhyun warm in more than one way. He warmed his heart every time he laughed at one of Baekhyun's jokes, every time he looked after him.

At the park Baekhyun insisted they should make snow angels –it was funny to do that with an actual angel, he thought– and honestly, his heart was melting.

Chanyeol was the angel, but Baekhyun felt as if he was the one falling from the sky. 

Baekhyun dreamt of golden glowing eyes that night.

\--

Baekhyun had to have known everything was too good to be truth. 

Something was wrong with his angel, Chanyeol.

The first time he noticed it was when Chanyeol accidentally brushed his fingers on his back and Baekhyun didn't felt the usual warmth on his skin. Baekhyun didn't paid attention to it and dismissed the thought because he imagined since the angel barely touched him it wouldn't cause a reaction.

Then it was his eyes. The golden ring that circled Chanyeol's irises had started to fade. They weren't that bright. Baekhyun knew the glow wasn't as iridescent as before. Not that he knew the exact shade of the angel's eyes –he was lying, he had spent a good amount of time looking at those enchanting eyes–

This morning something happened again. They were with their normal routine, Chanyeol cooking something for Baekhyun to eat so he wouldn't starve to death nor set fire to the whole apartment.

When Baekhyun reached the kitchen he found that the angel was singing. He really liked to hear him sing.

Listen to an angel singing was an experience out of this world, Baekhyun felt as if he was enchanted.

Baekhyun approached the angel, hugging him from behind. That startled Chanyeol, though. The knife slipped from his fingers making a cut on his hand.

"I'm sorry Mr. Angel!" Baekhyun said as soon as he saw what he caused, red drops running down on Chanyeol's hand.

"I should not be able to bleed..." Chanyeol whispered, his eyes fixed on his hand. 

What?

The next thing he knew Chanyeol put distance between them.

"Hello Junmyeon." Chanyeol seemed to be talking to the wall. 

Mongryong started to bark at the wall too.

Another angel was here

And not a simple one. Junmyeon was the Angel Boss. Shit.

Chanyeol continued speaking. Baekhyun couldn't catch what the angel was saying. His tongue rolling delicately on his lips. Baekhyun knew angels were able to speak all human languages. However, this seemed different, unreal.

Angel's language.

Baekhyun was concentrated on trying to decipher the conversation, until he heard Korean again. 

"Let me say goodbye to him." Chanyeol said.

Chanyeol turned to face Baekhyun, "Junmyeon is going to fix the visibility problem. I..." There was hurt in his eyes, "I have to go now. Well... Kind of. You know I will still be here."

"W-what?" That broke Baekhyun's heart, which must have showed on his face because the angel came closer to him.

"Just close your eyes Baekhyun." Chanyeol said cuping his cheeks, he already had shed a couple of tears. He would have listened to the angel and closed his eyes. However, Baekhyun didn't know how many time he had left with the angel, so he kept staring at those golden eyes he had grown so fond of.

Chanyeol continued, his deep voice low, "I will be by your side, any time you are needing me."

Those were the last words his guardian angel said to him before disappearing from there, leaving him only with the feeling of warm big hands around his cheek. If it wasn't for that Baekhyun would have thought he imagined it.

Baekhyun ended up crying his heart out for the rest of the day.  
\--

He was wrong. Baekhyun thought he wouldn’t be crying over a man ever again in his life. After what happened with his shitty ex-boyfriend he swore he wouldn’t let a single tear run down his cheek with a boy being the reason behind it. But he was so fucking wrong, he would be crying over a man again.

Could he call Chanyeol that? The man wasn’t even human. He was some angelic being, too kind, too ethereal, too good for this world, too perfect. It hurt Baekhyun to know that he couldn’t find another person like him because Chanyeol didn’t belong to Baekhyun’s reality. It is just that a part of Baekhyun’s brain suddenly decided to completely ignore that fact that the man was a heavenly creature, then his brain decided to partner up with his heart, that also ignored that simple but very important fact and went to develop feelings for someone who was at least 50% human and 50% not human –yeah, Baekhyun way of reasoning wasn’t the best.

Now Baekhyun was sitting in the floor of his living room with Mongryong at his feet looking at him. He thought it had passed two weeks since Chanyeol was made invisible again.

The worst was that he was crying over the very exact man that made him promise he wouldn’t 

Without Chanyeol. He had tears in his eyes again.

He missed him. Baekhyun missed his angel a whole fucking lot, and he couldn’t do anything about it because he won’t see him again, he didn’t have to be able to see him at first.

What would Chanyeol think of him if he saw him right now? 

Baekhyun was wrong again. The worst was that his angel was _there_. Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was looking at him cry, but couldn’t do anything.

Baekhyun picked up his phone, instantly dialing Kyungsoo’ number. His best friend answering at the second ring, but Baekhyun didn’t say anything.

“Do you miss him, right?” Kyungsoo’s voice broke the silence

Baekhyun nodded, even if Kyungsoo couldn’t see him right now, “I-I love him Soo… I’m not supposed to, but I love him Soo.” Baekhyun said between tears.

“I know you do.”

“You know?” Baekhyun asked.

“You weren’t as subtle as you thought you were.”

“Why these things always happen to me? Why do I always had to end up with feelings for someone that I shouldn’t have feelings to start off.” Baekhyun paused, silence drowning him, until he spoke again, “Maybe he’s listening, I’m sure he is. Call me strange but I can… I sorta feel his presence.”

Baekhyun knew his angel will always be there with him. Even if he couldn’t see him.

\--

Junmyeon appeared in his apartment for a second time

Well, Baekhyun thought that the man in front of him was Junmyeon, one of the angels bosses. This man had to be him, Baekhyun could sense the angel grace emanating from him. He was as good-looking as Chanyeol, his features were fine and elegant. Although, celestial beauty and all, Chanyeol would always have the #1 angel spot in Baekhyun’s heart.

He was surprised to see him there. Baekhyun didn’t know how he was able to see the angel. He didn’t understand the reasons why Junmyeon decided to make himself visible to Baekhyun’s eyes.

Until it hit him, he must be here to talk about Chanyeol. Maybe he would say Chanyeol was not going to be his guardian angel anymore.

“Hello Junmyeon.” Baekhyun said, standing up from the sofa. He was trying to watch a movie. Zootopia, one of Chanyeol’s favorites from the time they were together, because Baekhyun hated himself apparently.

Junmyeon started speaking, “I am glad to meet you in person dear Byun Baekhyun.” He added directing his gaze towards him. Baekhyun saw the same golden ring surrounding his irises. Junmyeon’s eyes weren’t as iridescent as Chanyeol’s, Baekhyun thought.

Baekhyun did a little bow, “Nice to meet you, Junmyeon.”

“I am here to discuss some things, Chanyeol’s visibility to the human eye, to be exact.”

Baekhyun nodded, indicating him to proceed. He wasn’t a person to stay quiet, yet he didn’t know what to say to an angel as important as him.

“I assigned him to you because I thought no angel would be able to take care of you better than him. He has a connection with you, just as you have a connection with him. And I knew both of you had it, so I made him your guardian angel.”

Junmyeon saw the confused expression on Baekhyun’s face and continued, “I know Chanyeol explained you more about it. This type of connection is very rare between our kinds.”

Baekhyun was left speechless when he understood what Junmyeon meant.

“But as you see, mortal feelings turn immortals into mortals. It interferes with our powers, which is why he could not disappear. His power to be invisible also failed because of that, since your souls want to be together. And I cannot stop the connection between both of you.”

“I also know both you are made for each other.” Junmyeon said before disappearing again.

And at that precise moment Chanyeol appeared in front of his eyes. Baekhyun couldn’t believe it, blinking continuously trying to process _his_ Chanyeol was with him, this time for real.

_They were a match made in heaven._

Baekhyun should thank the heavenly lord.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be friends on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cherry_baeks) ❤️


End file.
